1. Field
The following description relates to an ad hoc network, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for determining an operation mode of a node in an ad hoc network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large amount of research is being conducted in order to increase a lifetime of ad hoc networks through efficient use of energy. As a result of such research, a technology, which achieves an energy balance using an appropriate routing technique to allow a plurality of nodes to use similar amounts of energy and to thus increase the lifetime of ad hoc networks, has been suggested. However, the technology has a lifetime maximizing problem.
To solve this problem, a plurality of nodes may exchange information about their respective amounts of residual energy and analyze the information to set paths. In this method, however, additional resources and processes are required to exchange the above mentioned information between the nodes and analyze the information.